1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of plants against attacks by certain greenfly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various 1-phenylpyrazoles and 1-(2-pyridyl)pyrazoles are known as insecticides. For example, International Patent Publication No. WO 87/03781 and European Patent Publication No. 0295117 describe insecticidal 1-(substituted phenyl)pyrazoles. Also, International Patent Publications No. WO 93/06089 and WO 94/21606 describe insecticidal 1-(4-SF.sub.5 substituted phenyl)heterocycles which may be pyrroles or imidazoles or pyrazoles.